


This is Tobi, rambling about what in the actual fuck she's doing with her Eddsworld fanfiction

by LiterallyFuckingSatan



Series: This Is My End [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, progress - Freeform, update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyFuckingSatan/pseuds/LiterallyFuckingSatan
Summary: Progress and updates for my Eddsworld fanfiction, This Is My End/TIME (Formerly known as Playlist)
Series: This Is My End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895488





	1. Update 1

OKAY SOOOOOO If you’ve been on my Tumblr blog for my Playlist AU and just general writing for a while you probably know what Playlist is. But if you don’t I’ll give you the details (this also has quite a few lil details I’ve never mentioned so if you know what’s going on but wanna know some bonus stuff then go ahead and read the thing).

Basically, it all started with my lil peanut brain wanted to write angst. As an Eddsworld fan, and someone who favors Tord, I already knew I was gonna write something with Tord. I already had several thoughts as to how things could go, but that was back when I had only planned to write one little angst oneshot and walk away.

So, I began writing, and as I was writing, I found myself getting more invested in this tiny story I had set up. So, as I looked over Say Something (the only released written piece I actually have of the story, you can read it here on my page) I began asking myself these lil questions, and it grew into something a lil bit bigger. I began planning two or three more parts, and then as I actually wrote down a storyline for the AU I lost the idea of just how many parts I’d write.

So basically, I now had this huge fanfiction project that had grown so fast I forgot what I was doing. Not in a bad way, but still.

I was excited to work on it, but at the same time, I’m an expert at procrastination.

So now we have our big issue - the snail pace at which things are moving.

So, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’ll soon be taking Say Something down from the archive while also removing the Playlist series. BUT I’ll be rewriting Say Something, and try to produce a few more parts before releasing it again, just to have some more content.

That being said, once the series is up again, here are a few changes you can expect..

-New name (This Is My End)

-More/different parts to be released

-Hopefully a faster pace in the actual writing process

I’d love to hear any questions you have about the series, so please feel free to leave them in my ask box! You can find my writing blog [right here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/idiot-writes), and you can find my main on the same page if you're interested in seeing what elseI do (mostly drawing and shitposting but eh)

Thank you for being here :)


	2. Okay so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda grumpy when I originally wrote this so bare with me here

Alright guys. I've got some shit to talk about.

TIME is basically cancelled.

No, I won't stop writing it.

It's just that with school, emotional issues, and lack of motivation, I can't write anything. I'm still working on the rewrite of the first chapter, yet it's nowhere near done. I don't know where to take it. I know what I'm writing, I just really don't know how to do it (combined with the fact I'm not even sure if it's good, and doubt anyone even cares anymore, if anyone cared to begin with.)

So, for the time being, still no update. However, eventually, it'll happen (hopefully). I'm not gonna try being optimistic about this. I'm gonna be blunt. TIME isn't going to be officially rereleased for a long while, and I won't be surprised if I just end up dropping by the time I publish the first chapter. It'll just go back to being a single angst piece of shit that no one will read.

I'll admit, if it wasn't obvious, a lot of this also has to do with feedback. I don't feel like I should have to bend myself backwards just to get a single kuddo, like, reblog, or whatever. No one ever looks at my shit anyway.

If you actually wanted to see this series, I'm sorry. I just can't do this. Not in the way that I'm doing it now, at least. Just... I dunno, find something else to be interested in. This story wasn't gonna be it, as it turns out.


	3. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the last chapter/update

Another update-  
Last night after I made this post, I decided to calm down a little (if it wasn’t obvious I was pretty grumpy when I posted this) and then look for something to do. With no motivation to draw, and my anxiety high enough to make me avoid talking to my friends, I decided I’d try to write some more for the Say Something rewrite (which has been named Dead End instead so that’s how I’ll be referring to it for the remainder of the time it takes to release).

That being said, I ended up making major progress and hope to do the same today in order to finish it. But mind you, this is simply a draft. After I eventually go over it with my beta reader, things might be changed, and the release may take a little longer. But just the first chapter of this crazy story is already a doozey (which kinda makes sense, given what exactly is going on), and I hope you’ll enjoy getting to read it. Though even when I’ve made my final draft, I would like to make a little progress on the next chapter for release before putting out Dead End for the eyes of readers. Please be patient with me. I’m really trying.

Also not totally related but am I the only one who doesn’t write drafts of drafts while slowly polishing the product? I have a tendency to just...write. Write the best I can, proofread it, make necessary changes, and then send it out. No other drafts. Just two (first and final, which often has very little difference from the first). I dunno I guess it just feels more efficient to me. I mean, consider how much longer this would have taken if I really just went through 4 or five drafts instead.

But uh

Anyway

There are going to be a few necessary steps I need to follow through with first if I wanna get this thing published.

-Actually finish writing it  
-Proofread and edit  
-Decide what part I’ll be writing next  
-Actually start writing it  
-Make a good chunk of progress before finally releasing Dead End

I hope that’s okay.

Thank you for being here through..whatever the hell this is.

Now, this is in no way stating that I no longer stand by any of the words in the original post. With all that’s happening, I might actually drop the project. But it would probably be more of a big postpone than actually cancelling. depends on the outcome here.

Either way, I thank you for being here as I try to figure just what it is that I’m actually doing. No matter the fate of the series, I hope you enjoy what I have to give. 

Quick reminders

-How hard I’ve worked on this does not make me immune to criticism. Once I’ve published Dead End, you are 100% allowed to speak your mind. And that doesn’t just mean you have to wait until it’s out either. Ask questions! Share thoughts on what you already know! I would love that.

-That being said, just because your thoughts are appreciated doesn’t mean in any way that I’ll be tailoring the series to your liking. I know there are thingsyou’ll be very confused about, and criticize, but you also have to remember that as the writer I know how certain things will tie in and become clear later on.It’s likely that not much will be changed unless your notes have to do with something I have done explicitly wrong with things like characters, representation of certain sensitive aspects, etc.

With that all said and done, I once again thank you for being here <3


End file.
